Fabrizio De Rossi
Fabrizio De Rossi is the tritagonist in Titanic. He is Jack Dawson's best friend and royal companion who is also friends with Rose DeWitt Bukater and Tommy Ryan. He was portrayed by Danny Nucci. Origin Fabrizio De Rossi was Jack Dawson's best friend and trustworthy companion. He is Italian native. It is not known when they met, but it is possible Fabrizio accompanied Jack on his journeys around the world, including the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Titanic. History Jack and Fabrizio are first seen playing poker with Olaf and Sven. With less then 5 minutes until Titanic's launch, Jack had won his hand in poker along with a pocket knife, money, and two tickets for steerage. He had chosen Fabrizio to come with him and the two of them were the last people to board, claiming they had completed the health and sanitation inspections. When they entered their room Jack was seen greeting two other men, who went on to ask where Sven was in Swedish, Fabrizio catches eyes with Norwegian girl Helga Dahl whom he later falls for, while hanging out on deck with Jack, he and Jack meets Tommy Ryan an Irishman who claims that the Titanic is an Irish ship while Fabrizio thinks its an English ship, He later grins at Jack when he catches eyes with Rose DeWitt Bukater much like he had done similarity with Helga. Much later he is seen at the third class party with Helga and meeting up with Jack and Tommy where he meets Rose for the first time. He is awakened by the ships collision with the iceberg is shocked to discover that water is flooding his cabin, he walks out of his cabin and see Tommy in a hurry telling him they need to get out of the ship as soon as possible, Fabrizio then gets dressed to see what is going on. He sees a shell door open and sees the lifeboat being launched out to sea he and Tommy meets Jack and Rose behind a blocked gate, telling Jack the that boats are leaving so Jack suggests finding a way out and the foursome begin to leave but Fabrizio stays and begs Helga to come with him but her parents refuse to let her go with him, he is deeply saddened by this and they give each other a farewell kiss telling her he will never forget her as Jack tells him to keep moving, Jack, Rose, Fabrizio and Tommy then get lost searching for a way out of the third class section, Jack finds a way out but is blocked by a gate manned by crew members where Jack snaps at them for not letting them out so he, Jack, Tommy and another man pick up a bench while Rose clears the way so they can break the gate and escape. When the gate is broken the passengers escape and Tommy knocks the crew member out guarding the gate. On the deck he, Jack, Rose and Tommy try to find a lifeboat for all four of them to ensure they all survive the shipwreck, running to one of the lifeboats being filled by one of the officers but they are caught in a large crowd desperately wanting to board the lifeboat. Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy escort Rose to the lifeboat, but the three men fail to board so Jack tells Fabrizio and Tommy to check the other side to widen their search which they do so although unbeknownst to Fabrizio and Tommy, Rose jumps back on board the ship from the lifeboat to be with Jack. Later Tommy and Fabrizio find a lifeboat being run by William Murdoch where they shove their way through the crowd wanting to get onto the boat but Murdoch is not letting men board the last lifeboat, Fabrizio and Tommy confront Murdoch where Tommy yells at Murdoch for not letting any men on at all, Murdoch threatens to shoot any man who would try to board the lifeboat, He then witnesses Cal Hockley confront Murdoch about the deal they made earlier but Murdoch too does not let him on, suddenly a male passenger tries to board the lifeboat by jumping over Murdoch who shoots him down this startles the crowd and Tommy was pushed forward, and was accidentally killed by Murdoch who shot him before thinking, Fabrizio angrily confronts Murdoch and calls Murdoch a "bastardo". Following Tommy's sudden death Fabrizio is left without a lifebelt so he unties Tommy's lifebelt and puts it on himself so he can float in the water. He attempts to board one of the collapsible Lifeboats to save his own life. Also aboard was Cal trying to escape as well however the boat was trapped but was cut off by him which freed it when ordered too by Officer Wilde. Although unfortunately for Fabrizio he is swept away by a current before he could board the boat and was almost sucked into the ships interior but he managed to escape by swimming in the opposite direction As he was trying to swim to a lifeboat, the ships first funnel had lost its support and started to fall. Fabrizio turned around just in time to see the funnel falling towards him. The funnel crushes him and several other swimmers who were under it. He reappears in Rose's Titanic heaven sequence holding Helga's hand and smiling at Rose. He was seen clapping when Jack and Rose kiss.. In an older script he actually manages to escape the falling funnel and ends up next to the lifeboat Cal was on Fabrizio then attempts to board the boat but Cal does not let him he ten tells him he has to get to America and Cal whacks him with an oar sarcastically telling him to swim to America Fabrizio would later die of his injuries. Category:Sidekicks Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Supporters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Category:Poor Category:Fictionalized Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Saved Soul Category:Tragic